Castaway
by MarisaJanae
Summary: Sakura Wakes Up On A Strange Island Alone,And Soon Finds Sasuke In A Cave & She Kisses Him Soaking Wet! No Lemon In This One Maybe If You Review And Ask I Will,revoir te voir un autre moment! Bye See you another time


Hello This Is My First Fanfic Hope You Like It3

Please Review && Thank You:D

On To The Story!

Castaway

She was alone and sat in a cave crying wishing for a better tomorrow, she looked outside it was raining, and yet again her life was messed up. It all started out like this, Sakura Haruno was with her friends in the airport waiting to go to France and from there they were going to go on a cruise back to the United States. Sakura is tall about 5"6, white, she has long Pink hair and Green eyes. Hinata Hyuga is the same height as Sakura, purple hair, white, and white eyes. Itachi Uchia,White, has black hair with black eyes and about 5"11. Then last but not least is Sasuke Uchiha he has short black hair, dark black eyes and the cutest smile. Sakura and Sasuke have dated in the past; But Sasuke has moved on and has a new girlfriend Named Ino, Although Sakura is still madly in love with Sasuke. As Sakura and her friends boarded the plane they all talked about going to France and about seeing all of the people and tasting all of the great food. Except Sakura and Sasuke…They Haven't Talked Much since the Breakup, But luckily for them they got seats right next to each other. The whole plane ride they didn't talk much except for when she asked him to pass the peanuts. When the finally arrived in France the first thing they did was grab a taxi to take them to a hotel. Sakura and Hinata shared a room while Itachi and Sasuke did the same. The next morning they all got ready to leave for the cruse back to the United States. They called a taxi and left for the shipping docks, when they arrived the boat wasn't there yet so they waited, Then Sakura said; "The boat probably isn't here because it looks like there is going to be a storm" as they all looked up at the sky it started to rain.

They all waited about thirty more minutes and the boat finally came it was fairly large but not the largest cruise ship they have seen, soon they all bordered the ship. They had to share rooms because the ship was full they paired Hinata and Itachi and of course she got stuck with Sasuke….Just her luck. They both walked into the room and they looked around there was only ONE bed! Instantly Sakura started to freak out she REFUSED to sleep in the same bed as HIM! On the Outside she seemed normal and quiet but on the inside she was freaking out, Sasuke on the other hand was fine both inside and out. Sakura instantly walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked! She kept turning the handle but it wouldn't open. Sasuke tried to open it but he had the same problem. Then Sasuke turns around to see Sakura lying on the bed sleeping and he chuckles to himself. He knows Sakura better than he knows himself. He goes and lies in the bed with Sakura and soon falls asleep thinking of what they used to have.

Sakura was first to wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the sound of the waves of the ocean. She looked around and was on the beach lying on the bed she fell asleep on! She was freaking out yet again. So many questions ran though her head, Why was she there? What happened? Where were her friends let alone the boat? So many questions left unanswered yet she felt like it was all her fault. She got up and walked around she figured it was about 10am it was about 73 degrees out and she was on some sort of beach. No matter what way she looked she couldn't find any human in sight. She kept on walking until she was far enough from the ocean to the middle of a whole bunch of trees. She heard the sound of thunder, it was going to rain. She soon found a cave and walked inside to get out of the rain. She is soaked to the bone and sits down in the dark cave. As the darkens comes over the island silence surrounded her all she could hear is herself think then the sound of a low breath makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up in shock she jumps up to turn around and see a murky shadow as she asks who it is she hears a familiar voice…It was Sasuke.

As she stands there in shock not knowing if she should be upset or happy to see someone other than herself she asks him why and how he got here to this cave. Then Sasuke replies with "All I remember was falling asleep next to you and waking up in this cave, then you walked in soon after I woke up." Sakura was so scared about being on this mysterious island that she didn't even hear him say "Asleep next to you" as Sakura said was just about to walk deeper into the cave Sasuke grabbed her arm and hugged her. He was so happy to see Sakura,he thought she might have been a native to this island trying to kill him. She was so surprised when he hugged her that she started to break down and cry, he has not hugged her since their break up. She pushed him away from her, and now he was the one that looked surprised she ran out of the cave crying her eyes out because she loved him so much and he would never know her feeling for him. Sasuke ran out of the cave looking for Sakura but couldn't find her. He ran around in circles searching for the one girl that could make him the happiest man alive. He soon decides to walk back to the cave and sees Sakura crying, she was alone and sat in a cave crying wishing for a better tomorrow, she looked outside it was raining, and yet again her life was messed up. Then Sasuke walks in and she doesn't see him, he feels so bad because he was the one who put Sakura through all of this pain and heartbreak. "Sasuke I love you so much…and you will never understand" Sakura says as she cries into her arms. Sasuke walks up to her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her saying "Sakura I love you so much you are the only person in this whole world who understands me." Then Sakura looked up at him in awe "Sasuke I love you so much thank you." She said as she kissed him in that night when the wind was blowing and they were both soaked with water from looking for each other's souls in the stormy weather.

The next morning they both go outside the weather is clear and about 80 degrees out a nice day to walk along the beach but both Sakura and Saske notice something in the sand its footprints! Someone else is on the island besides themselves! They follow the foot steps to a HUGE tree with many strange markings on it. And behind the tree they find Itachi sitting around a fire cooking is so happy when she finds Itachi that she runs to him and tackles him from behind and hugs him. "ITACHI" Sakura yells "Where have you been?" As Itachi just gets over the fact of Sakura tacking him he hugs her back and tells her his story "Hinata and I were just about to go to sleep when I had to go pee so I told Hinata and she said she had to go as well so we walked to the bathroom and then when we got done with our business we both walked out and a Pirate grabs Hinata and put a rag with chloroform on it over her mouth as another Pirate does the same to me but right before I pass out I see three Pirates walking toward your room and then I passed out and woke up here next to Hinata and that's all I know" Hinata walks out of the bushes toward the group and says "SAKURA,SASUKE WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN !" And hugs both of them, "I wonder what happened to everyone else" Sakura Said and then out of nowhere Ino and a few other friends jump out of the bushes! "Sakura,Hinata,Itachi,Sasuke."said Ino hahaha we fooled you! You have been on this reality TV show since you got on the boat! Sakura and Hinata were so angry they both picked up Ino and dropped her in the ocean getting her soaking wet. Sasuke walked up to Ino helping her out of the water and they whispered to each other and all Sakura heard was "I love you" And she stormed off away from the group by herself. Sasuke followed soon after and walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist saying "I told Ino that we should stay friends and that I love her as a sister but I'm not in love with her and she said she under stood and loves me to as a brother she was never in love with me to begin with" Sakura turned around to Sasuke And kissed him passionately and then she said "So a reality TV show huh? I wonder how many views we will get?" Sasuke smiled at her and said "Only you would ask me that, I love you Sakura." "I don't love you Sasuke I'm in love with you."

(Thank you for reading please tell me if i should write more chapters ):D


End file.
